Maelstrom’s Birthday
by KatoGS123
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura plan on finding out why Naruto flinched at the mention of the festival that is happening on October Tenth, but are they ready for the truth?


**_Just letting ya all know, Naruto the Gamer's next chapter will be coming soon! Until then enjoy any one shots or short series I post!_**

**_I don't own Naruto!_**

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

October Tenth...

Oh how he hated the day...

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Naruto looked at his calendar and sighs, "today huh..."

The fourteen year old put on his jumpsuit and headband and left his apartment, locking the door behind him, _'as if that would stop them...'_

As he walked towards the training grounds, his nerves set on high, he heard his teammates in the distance.

"Naruto-Baka! You're late!" The pinkette of the group, Sakura, screeched.

The blond looked over at Sakura and forced his smile out, fooling his female teammate into thinking he's ok, "sorry Sakura-Chan! My alarm clock broke last night and I didn't get to replace it."

Sasuke, the raven duckbutt of the group, eyed the blond suspiciously, noticing the emotionless look in the uzumaki's eyes, "Dobe, you're lying."

The Uzumaki froze for a second before shaking it off and scowls at the Uchiha, "teme, I don't lie! It really did broke!"

Blue eyes met red as Naruto tried to cover his pain more, Sasuke notices the blond hiding something but stops pushing the subject.

"Yo."

The genin looked up and saw their sensei, "you're late!"

"Well you see there was this fox that pushed a barrel of ramen in the river and I had to..."

Naruto shook his head at the silver haired sensei's fib, "sensei, what are we doing today?"

"Ahh," Kakashi eye smiles at his team, "nothing, you have today off, why don't you all go do what you want to do today?"

Sakura smiles, "so we can go to the festival tonight?"

Sasuke noticed the blond flinch at the mention of tonight's festival, but didn't say anything.

He also notice their sensei looking at the blond as if understanding why the blond flinched. Something was going on and the Uchiha was going to find out.

One way or another...

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

Sakura was following Sasuke. Sasuke has told her something was fishy about Naruto and he was gonna find out.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't we just go enjoy festival?"

"I told you already, now let's hurry over to Naruto's to spy on him."

"Kill the demon!"

The two genin looked up to see a mob, composed of both villagers and Shinobi alike walking towards the Red-light district, the area of the Leaf that Naruto lives in.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." the Uchiha muttered before leading Sakura thru a shortcut to Naruto's.

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

When the two genin got to Naruto's, they were in shock, Naruto's apartment was on fire, the villagers that they saw were throwing bottles of saki with a burning cloth stuffed on the opening thru the broken widow of the blond's bedroom door. The Shinobi that were there was sending Fireball jutsu and kunai at the apartment.

But what shocked them more was that they saw their teammate's jacket, burning not far from where they stand.

The Uchiha growls and activitates his doujutsu, walking up to the mob, "what the hell is going on here?"

The mob stop their 'justice' and looked at Sasuke, "Uchiha-sama, all we were doing was getting rid of a fox."

Sasuke noticed the smirks on the mob's faces and frowns, "where is Naruto?"

A drunk villager smirks, "that demon got away from us before we can kill him, but some jonin went on the fox hunt, that was an hour ago Hahaha hopefully we'll be rid of him this year."

The Uchiha throws a kunai at the drunk, the blade piercing the skull, killing the idiot instantly, "that's my teammate you are talking about, now..." he looks at the villagers and Shinobi, "you all are going to clean this all up or else."

A chunin drunkly smirks, forgetting the Uchiha was who was threatening them, "or what?"

Suddenly a group of ANBU appeared and killed the drunk chunin, capturing the rest of the idiot mob, "Genin Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, what are your feelings of one Naruto Uzumaki?" The voice was familiar as the silver haired Inu ANBU flared at them, sending a chilling and yet familiar bloodlust towards the two.

"H-he's our teammate, that Baka..."

"The Dobe is... is my best friend..."

The ANBU continues to glare for a second before stopping and walking up to them, "I'm glad my cute little genin care about their teammate," placing his hands on the two genin's shoulders, the ANBU shunshin himself and the genin to the team 7 training grounds.

**_101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_Heheh I know it's early for Naruto's birthday but it's been stuck in my head!_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


End file.
